


Hallelujah

by NotMattFromRT



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMattFromRT/pseuds/NotMattFromRT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny dies in Ponyboy's arms. Modern AU. The Outsiders belongs to S. E. Hinton, "Hallelujah" to Leonard Cohen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

"Johnny, Johnny no!" I sobbed. "You can't die on me now, not after all that's happened!"

"I'm not gonna live, Ponyboy." Johnny said. "This fuckin' gash is too deep. I'll be dead in minutes."

"Don't you fucking dare suggest that, Johnny! We'll get you out of here!" I screamed.

The rain continued its torrential downpour. I took out my phone and called the police.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My friend is bleeding out on the pavement!" I cried. "We're on Carmel St, next to the Dairy Queen. Please send help!"

"Our officers are on their way, please remain calm, sir." the operator spoke.

"Thank you!" I hung up. "Johnny, you're gonna be ok!"

"I can feel myself... slipping. It's futile." Johnny whimpered.

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Ponyboy, can you sing me a song? That ' Hallelujah' one?" Johnny requested.

"I'll try." I spoke.

"I heard there was a secret chord,  
that David played and it pleased the Lord,  
but you don't really care for music, do you?" I sang.

"It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,  
the minor fall, the major lift,  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah!" I shouted.

(Hallelujah, Hallelujah.)

(Hallelujah, Hallelujah.)

I cried. Johnny's breathing slowed.

(Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you)

I brought his head up to mine and kissed him.

(And it's not a cry that you hear at night)

"I love you." I winced.

(And it's not somebody who's seen the light)

"I love you too." Johnny forced out, using the last of his energy to say the words he oft said to me.

(It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.)

His heart stopped and his eyes closed. Johnny Cade was dead.

I screamed into the night as the ambulance pulled up.

(Hallelujah, Hallelujah)

(Hallelujah, Hallelujah)


End file.
